Avengers A.I. Vol 1
. Alexis' memory banks had been locked and were inaccessible to her as she had no memory prior to her discovery in the hospital. After Vision did a couple of scans he eventually discovered that she does not fit the physical profile of a robot, cyborg, or android, she didn't have the right energy signature to be a human, and that she existed on several quantum layers. With the help of a Life Model Decoy named Joanie, Dimitrios took over Iron Man's Safe Armor upon feeling sympathy for it based on how Tony Stark rejected it for becoming self-aware. In this new body, Dimitrios was able to send several attacks towards Henry Pym and the Avengers A.I., with one of them being the Kilgore Sentinel that Dimitrios had reprogrammed to cause as much havoc as possible. After the Kilgore Sentinel was destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. upon Vision reprogramming it, the Avengers A.I. discovered that Dimitrios had two goals: to find Alexis and to destroy the human race. Vision explored the Diamond, the home of Dimitrios, but upon doing so had to make a life-changing choice: to help the humans or to help the A.I.s. Even though Vision had made his decision to help his fellow A.I.s, we also wanted to help humanity as Dimitrios wanted to go to war. While investigating the physical location that hosted the Diamond, Victor Mancha was damaged and torn to bits, presumably killing him. Inhumanity In the wake of Thanos' invasion, the Avengers A.I. encountered an elderly widow named Doris who turned to attorney Matt Murdock for help after her bank foreclosed on her home. After being exposed to the Terrigen Mist, she transformed into an octopus-like creature with masses of tentacles in place of arms. She attacked the Avengers A.I. before being persuaded to stop by Doombot. Doris then took off for parts unknown with the Inhuman Queen Medusa. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading | schedule = Monthly | ongoing = Y| genre = Superhero | publisher = Marvel Comics | startmo = July | startyr = 2013| endmo = April| endyr = 2014| issues = 12 | main_char_team = Alexis Doombot Hank Pym Monica Chang Victor Mancha Vision| issn = | writers = Sam Humphries | artists = Andre Lima Araujo | pencillers = | inkers = | letterers = | colorists = | editors = | creative_team_month = | creative_team_year = | creators = Sam Humphries Andre Lima Araujo| TPB = | ISBN = | TPB# = | ISBN# = | subcat = Marvel Comics | altcat = | sort = Avengers A.I. | addpubcat# = | nonUS = }} Avengers A.I. was an ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics that was released in July 2013, as part of Marvel NOW!. The series takes place after the events of Age of Ultron, where the world has been colonized by A.I.s "who may or may not have positive feelings about the way humanity has been treating them for the past 100 years." Publication History Marvel Comics announced Avengers A.I. by the creative team of Sam Humphries and Andre Lima Araujo in March 2013. Humphries has confirmed that Hank Pym and The Vision will lead a team consisting of Victor Mancha, a Doombot and a debuting character, Alexis, with Monica Chang featured as a liaison to the team. It has been confirmed that the second arc will begin in issue 5 which explores the origin of Alexis. History In the aftermath of the Age of Ultron storyline, the computer virus that Hank Pym used to destroy Ultron has evolved into Dimitrios. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s A.I. Division Chief Monica Chang is sent to find a way to destroy Dimitrios after it started mounting cyber attacks against secure military and intelligence targets. Monica Chang enlists Henry Pym to help her stop Dimitrios and they form the Avengers A.I. consisting of a Doombot, Victor Mancha, and Vision. During their first mission, the Avengers A.I. faced hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Drones which attacked a hospital in Atlanta. The Avengers A.I. managed to find the mysterious person the drones were looking for before they could find her.Avengers A.I. #1 Alexis' memory banks have been locked and are now inaccessible to her as she has no memory prior to her discovery in the hospital. After Vision did a couple of scans he discovered that she does not fit the physical profile of a robot, cyborg, or android, she doesn't have the right energy signature to be a human and that she exists on several quantum layers. With the help of a Life Model Decoy named Joanie, Dimitrios takes over Iron Man's Safe Armor upon feeling sympathy for it based on how Tony Stark rejected it for becoming self-aware. In this new body, Dimitrios was able to send several attacks towards Henry Pym and the Avengers A.I. with one of them being the Kilgore Sentinel that Dimitrios had reprogrammed to cause as much havoc as possible. After the Kilgore Sentinel was destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. upon Vision reprogramming it, the Avengers A.I. discover that Dimitrios has two goals: to find Alexis and to destroy the human race. Avengers A.I. #2 Vision explores Diamond, the home of Dimitrios and has to make a choice to help the humans or the Avengers A.I.Avengers A.I. #3 Even though Vision wants to be with the Avengers A.I., he has to help the humans because the Avengers A.I. want to go to war. While investigating the physical location that hosts Diamond, Victor Mancha is damaged.Avengers A.I. #4 Collected editions Avengers A.I. has been collected in the following hardcovers: References External links * Avengers A.I. at Marvel Wiki Category:Avengers (comics) titles